Telling Kairi
by Sora-sama91
Summary: They made a promise. It's about time they fulfill it.  RikuSora SoRiku And Also I have the real names of the Organization members, because I'm sick of people getting it wrong!  Small Spoilers as some facts and happenings in Birth by Sleep. Enjoy.


A/N: Ok, so I was bored and I need some inspiration. This was it.  
Summery: They made a promise. It's about time they fulfilled it.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I sure as hell want to!

**Yaoi alert but _No Kairi bashing_...I kind of got sick of all the bitches in fanfictions so I made her some what understanding. Doesn't mean I like her though...I still can't stand her guts painted in gold. But hey, you need to learn to look past a bitch.**

**ALSO, SPOILERS! I HAVE SOME FACTS ONLY FOUND IN Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Terra and Aqua and some of their actions in the game will be mentioned, but it's nothing too big. If that bother's you, then leave I don't want to hear shit from people. I will also be posting the real names of all the Organization members (plus DiZ) at the bottom because I'm getting annoyed that people keep getting them wrong and shit. So here goes. Enjoy.**

**This will be a two-shot! But I'm willing to rethink that if I get some Good Comments.  
**

* * *

No one knows when it happened. No one really paid attention till what was behind the veil was revealed. It was only five days to prom and still no one noticed. It was making Riku so sick to his stomach that he just acted off his anger. He didn't mean to break anyone's heart or make anyone cry. He really didn't mean to be so mean when he and Sora told her, but the anger, the jealousy just seemed to consume him. Sora told him it hadn't been his fault; he said it was the darkness in Riku's heart that made the older act like that. He said he'd forgive Riku and that he still is and will always be in love with the silver haired teen.

It wasn't like he hated Kairi. No he thought of her like a sister, someone he was meant to protect and care for. But when your sister was making move after move on your boyfriend, you learn that family love and passionate love are two different things. The love of family can't last against a passionate love. He knew he was being possessive and that Sora could handle himself. The thing is, he didn't want Sora to have to handle anything himself, just like he hoped Sora would help him handle his darkness. It seemed like Sora knew this because despite the fact that Kairi was hurt, Sora said that it was better that she knew now. Then he asked why Riku was so cold and mean to her and Riku just snapped.

"You care for her better than me! I can see the way you look at her, Sora, but I need you, I got to you first! It used to be just me and you till she walking into our lives and then your attention shifted to her! Do you even love me like you say you do, Sora?"

He'd been so cold to the one he loved. Why was he doing this? How could this stop, it was like the dark feelings in him were driving the words out of his mouth. He almost wanted to cry at the surprised and hurt look on Sora's face when he finished his rant.

Sora's face only remained hurt and surprised for a second before going hard. His blue eyes glared at Riku but the silver haired teen could tell they were misty.

"I love you, Riku." Sora stated firmly and with no hesitation. That was Sora's only counter, only words before he turned and ran after Kairi who had left when Riku sneered at her and planted a rough possessive kiss on Sora's lips. Riku knew it must have broken her heart when Sora began to kiss back wrapping thin, tanned arms around Riku's neck and sneaking a hand into Riku's hair. He knew he'd be heartbroken too if he ever saw someone else kissing Sora like that.

It seemed like all the anger and jealousy disappeared the second Sora said his words and left. Sora could always do that. Bring Riku back. Even without knowing it, the brunette was the light to all, but most of all, to Riku. Sora was his heart, his life. Sora held in one hand the fate of the words, and in the other Riku's life. It had been like that since they were children, since before they even knew Kairi or the existence of the other worlds.

"Damn. I just keep on hurting him, don't I?" Riku mumbled, sighing into his hand as he covered his face in shame. No one was around, they were still in the play island, and it was now night time, but he could feel the shame of his action and he wanted to hide from the world. Before he did that though, he knew he had to apologize. Kairi was still his sister and the guilt of hurting her along with Sora just seemed to hit him now. He knew it would be better to talk this out while it was fresh and there, because when morning came, it'd be too late.

So without another thought to protest his next action, he rose from the sand, racing to find his sister and his boyfriend. No doubt Sora'd be comforting Kairi and telling her that despite his inability to have romantic feelings towards her, he still loved her as if he was her older brother. Just like Riku himself though of Kairi as a little sister.

It was easier to find the pair than Riku had originally though, he knew where they would be, and they hadn't even ran that far from where they were all watching the sun set just a few minutes ago. The Paopu Island that was connected by the bridge they had built themselves was rather close to the secret cave where it all started anyways.

He crouched down getting on all fours before crawling into the cave. He'd really grown since the last time he attempted to enter the cave, but he was doing a good job at keeping quiet. It didn't take long for him to enter the cave where voices were sounding.

Sora's voice was speaking first while quiet sobs sounded in the background.

"Riku's just…Kairi I do love you, you know, but the feelings I have for you are-"

"You don't love me Sora!" Kairi yelled brokenly. Riku still couldn't see them, but he decided he didn't want to. Kairi sounded as if she was crying more than he'd first heard. "You care about me, it's not the same way I love you. Why Sora! I'd been so sure you shared my feelings, why Riku?" her voice dropped to a whisper when she asked the last two words. Riku found himself unable to breath as he waited for Sora's answer too. Why him?

Sora let out a sigh, seeming exaggerated though thoughtful. "Well, if you must know." He paused keeping both Kairi and Riku waiting.

"Riku's my heart, Kai. He's always been there, always helped me and carried me when I was trying to carry you. I mean the world to him and I can see that. Every day he shows it to me in many different ways." Sora's words had been whispered but Riku had caught them. It made his heart swell with emotions.

"So? I've always been there! I show you ever day what you mean to me! You carried my heart in you during our first adventure, and I brought you back from being a heartless! I was so sure I was your heart Sora!" She sounded desperate more than anything, but Riku didn't blame her. He himself was wondering why Sora had chosen him and not Kairi.

A sound of rustling followed, like Sora was shaking him head. Riku pictured that and smiling weakly before he heard Sora's voice again.

"No Kairi. You're heart came to me because of a spell Aqua put on you. If you were in danger, you would be teleported to a person who could protect you. I just happen to be that person because of the keyblade. You were still too young to be a princess of hearts, so Aqua wanted to protect you as best she could. Kairi, you brought me back from being a heartless because your heart was connected to mine through that spell. You were in danger, surrounded by more heartless than only me. So since no one was strong enough to protect you, the spell brought me to you, instead of bringing you to me. Riku, he…He was there, always with me from the day he and I were born. No spell connected us, just a promise I had made to Aqua as a young boy that I would save Riku from the darkness like she was trying to do with Terra." He pausing again, sighing.

"Kairi, you may not be my heart, but you're a big part of it. You are a princess of hearts, someone I value as if family, and you know I love you. You have to see that it's different with Riku. He's my darkness, my heart. If I didn't have him I'd be lost, and the same goes for him. We need each other and it's just not the same with you and me. Do you understand, Kai?" Sora really wanted to stay friends with Kairi, she was special to him, despite not being everything.

Riku found himself mesmerized by the words of love behind the way Sora spoke. Without seeing Soar's face Riku could see the love he knew would be shining in Sora's eyes as the brunette talked about him. He needed to step in.

"We love you like a sister, Kairi. Both of us." Both Sora and Kairi turned quickly, surprised at Riku's presence in the cave. Kairi had tears still running down her face but there was a shine of understanding in her eyes that he knew wasn't there before. Sora looked hopeless for her to understand what he was getting at and accept it, but the brunette thought that was asking too much. Sora wasn't too shocked to see Riku, but the sudden entrance did startle him.

No one made a move to speak again, but the silence was eating at Riku, so he continued. "But I love Sora more than that. I love Sora with all I have, and though it's not much, it's what he wants. My heart would have stopped without him by now, and I'd have ended up like Terra. A vessel for Xehanort. That was why Aqua asked Sora to save me. Because she failed to save Terra. I met Terra once before, you know? He let me hold his keyblade, telling me I had potential. He told me to never let go of the light; never leave its safety. Sora's my light, Kairi. If I don't have him, I would fall into the darkness, but this time, I wouldn't be able to come back."

He knew Kairi understood when she was no longer crying, but frowning lightly. Her heart was broken, but she understood the need her two friends had for one another. She didn't like it, but she knew if she wanted to stay friends with Sora and Riku, she needed to accept it. They talked as if giving the other up was going to kill them, and she didn't want them dead. She did care for Riku like a brother; she just thought that her feelings for Sora's would have been returned. It seemed she had been wrong.

"I…I understand." She stated silently. Now both Sora and Riku's eyes whipped to her, making his blush slightly at the intense look in both their faces. "I knew that Riku cared for you, Sora, but I…I didn't think of it like that. I thought the reason you had my heart and the reason I could bring you back was because you…because you l-loved me back." Pain gripped her chest for a second before releasing and calming.

"I didn't know Aqua cast a spell. When I was little she had said that if I was in trouble a strong heart would come and protect me. I didn't know it was just because of it that I always ended up with you…I thought it was fate." She laughed bitterly weak as if it was a joke that she had hoped it was all some romantic fairy tale like all the other princesses got.

Sad looks were shot at her from both her friends making her feel pathetic. She knew she could resent Riku. He really did mean something to her, but she also knew it'd take some time before she could look him in the eyes. She didn't resent Sora either. She loved Sora; it was just a matter that the feeling she had weren't returned. She couldn't be mad at him for that.

"I understand you two need each other. You just need to…give me some time to get over it, that's all." Kairi stood, trying to act as if it would all blow over in a few days. Who knows, maybe it will. "Just give me some time. Okay?"

It took a few moments of silence for her to get an answer. When both Riku and Sora nodded, she walked to the cave entrance, passing Riku on the way. "I love you. Both of you." She gave a small smile before making her exit, eaving Sora and Riku alone together in the secret cave. Sora still somewhat mad about what Riku had said before and Riku still ashamed and regretful; the silence between them was awkward for what seemed like the first time in their whole lives.

"Look I'm-"

"Sora I'm-"

Both had started at the same time causing them to pause in order to hear the other. Silence rang again.

A feeling of amusement was starting to pass over Sora. This was somewhat funny, he and Riku were always so good at communicating with no words and yet now, it seemed as if the other was speaking French. When he burst out laughing, it was out of pure awkwardness.

It didn't take long for Riku to join him and that was when the ice melted into water. The smoothness in which they'd always communicated was back now.

"Look Sor, I'm sorry. I was being possessive and the feelings just…I don't know, the feelings just took control." Riku explained when they'd calmed down. Sora merely smiled back, all anger gone at Riku's apology.

"It's alright, Ri-Ri. I knew it was something like that, you just didn't seem like you were yourself. Don't worry about it, babe. I'm over that." Sora jabbed light heartedly. It seemed like their very first fight was long behind Sora. So Riku decided it'd be ok to put it behind himself also.

"We finally told Kairi." Riku breathed lightly as he walked up to meet Sora. When he was close enough, his pale arms rounded Sora's waist, bring the shorter teen into a hug.

"Yeah," Sora agreed, returning the embrace whole-heartedly. "It kind of feels good."

Suddenly a memory rose into Riku's mind. A promise they had made each other the first night they'd kissed. It was something he'd been resenting since then but now it seemed almost right. He couldn't help but smirk as he nuzzled into Sora's chocolate brown spikes.

"And do you remember what we said we'd do once we've told Kairi about 'us'?" Riku purred into the tanned ear, marveling in the shudder he caused within the other's body. He knew Sora had caught on by now, but it looked like he was going to be toyed with for a little while.

"No, would it be something important?" Despite the believability in the tone of the sentence, Riku could feel the smirk Sora was pressing into his shoulder. It made his own smirk widen, something he know Sora could feel. They'd made that promise in honor of Kairi. They didn't think they could really go any farther than kissing if their shared sister didn't know about them. Riku wanted to play too, not just be toyed with.

"I don't know how important it was to you, but I guess it meant something to me. Want to guess or just have me tell you?" Riku breathed seductively. By the moan that Sora gave it would seem that the brunette wasn't in the mood to play anything.

"Let's go to your house Riku. I don't think I could do this kind of thing in this place." Sora pulled away, claiming Riku's hand in his own as he walked to the entrance where Kairi had walked out not too long ago.

"Why my house?" Riku asked in confusion. It was true that he himself couldn't exactly do anything with Sora in the secret came. Too many bad memories and too many reminders of their separation but he still didn't understand why they'd be going to his house. Sora just laughed before responding and tugging gently at Riku's hand.

"Because god knows what my mom would do if we made too much noise."

Riku understood now. Sora still lived with his mom but Riku's parents had left after two years of pretending like their son would come back. Riku's dad had believed Riku had run away, Sora's mom had told him that; but he was ok with it. After all, three years away was a long time to think that his family would be waiting for him to come back. He never had been on good term with his folks but the leaving was just the icing on the cake. Riku rented an apartment with all the munny he'd earned while away, so he was more than happy to live by himself. More so since Sora and he got together, because it meant that Sora would always stay over. Sora's mom was worried about Riku too, and she always told Sora that if Riku needed him, he should go stay with the silvernette.

"Ok. My place." Riku agreed letting his boyfriend drag him to the boats and helped row back to the main islands. This would be the first time he'd ever gone above kissing. Needless to say, he was nervous and exited.

* * *

Ok Comment! And here are the Organization names. If you don't want to know, leave now. Really, leave because I warned you before hand!

DiZ = **Darkness in Zero**  
I, The Superior of the Organization, Xemnas =** Ansem**  
II, The Freeshooter, Xigbar = **Braig**  
III, The Whirlwind Lancer, Xaldin = **Dilan**  
IV, The Chilly Academic, Vexen = **Even**  
V, The Silent Hero, Lexaeus = **Elaeus**  
VI, The Cloaked Schemer, Zexion = **Ienzo**  
VII, The Luna Diviner, Sai'x = **Isa**  
VIII, The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel = **Lea**  
IX, The Melodious Nocturne, Demyx = **Edym** _(Not sure)_  
X, The Gambler of Fate, Luxord = **Dolur** _(Not sure)_  
XI, The Graceful Assassin, Marluxia = **Lumaria** _(Not sure)_  
XII, The Savage Nymph, Larxene = **Elenar** _(Not sure)_  
XIII, The Key of Destiny, Roxas = **Sora**


End file.
